Poisonous Attraction
by HazelGamerEyes
Summary: 'She was the sole ruler of Lorule. She couldn't afford to get ill, not when her people needed her most.' — A deadly plague has made its way in the land of Lorule, and Princess Hilda must find a cure before it wipes everyone out, including herself. Pairing: Hilda/Yuga (Yugilda). Warning: major spoilers.


Ten days. For ten days the people of Lorule suffered from the unmerciful, deadly plague. It arrived without any warning. No one could have prepared for the devastation it would cause.

It began with a middle-aged man mining near Thieves' Town. He suddenly became ill, and it spread to his family, and then to their neighbors. Before long, the disease had spread across the land, killing several within three days to a week. Many believed this was a punishment from the gods for the destruction of the Triforce.

Princess Hilda often wandered around within the castle walls, bored from the lack of company. All of her few guards and lower servants were forced to leave the castle, since they also had caught the dreadful illness. None of them dared to endanger the princess with their disease, whether it was from wishing to protect her, or from fear of being executed as punishment. Hilda would of course never do such a thing, but they didn't want to take the risk.

The red-eyed princess' long dark hair flowed behind her as she once again aimlessly roamed in the halls. She stopped to gaze at Lorule Field from a large window, and her thoughts wandered.

Since the sudden outbreak, the young woman often worried about her servant and friend, Ravio. One day, the optimistic merchant came up with the idea to travel to other places in Lorule, to find more possible customers. The girl had asked him how he would maneuver across the many fissures of the broken land. His only answer to her was "I'll think of something..." before quickly brushing it off. As worried as she was, Hilda hoped his journey could help him obtain some bravery, for he would no doubt run into monsters along the way. It had been two weeks since he left—four days before the plague made itself known.

She prayed he was not another victim to this horrible disease.

Hilda's thoughts also strayed to her other close servant, Yuga. This morning, the red-haired wizard announced to her he was leaving on a trip. Yet, unlike the merchant, he had been vague with mentioning his reason. The artist only said he had errands to take care of, and that he would be back in a few days. The princess hadn't bothered to ask for more details.

Eventually, she turned from the window and continued her walk. However, the girl only made a few steps when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her chest. Hilda gasped and hunched over, then covered her mouth with her hand as she harshly choked. Her coughing fit was unrelenting, and it became hard for her to breathe. Then finally, when she thought she might pass out from lack of air, it stopped. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Hilda was shocked to see her gloved palm stained with the color of red.

_Wh-what is this?_ she wondered. _Is this...? No, it can't be blood._

But her reasonable self told her it was, indeed, blood she had coughed up.

The young woman's eyes widened with horror as she stared at the crimson stain. She remembered witnessing her sick servants and guards having done the same thing before they evacuated themselves from the castle.

_No, I...I can't be sick. This can't be happening...!_

Panicking, the princess fled from the halls and into her room.

In the darkness, she sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs. Rocking back and forth, she repeated in her mind that she was fine. She couldn't have gotten sick, the girl insisted to herself. She was the sole ruler of Lorule. She couldn't afford to get ill, not when her people needed her most.

After a few minutes, she stilled her rocking and moaned as she pressed her face against her knees. Hilda knew she was only denying the horrifying truth. She was infected, and no self-lying would help her situation.

Silently reprimanding herself for reacting the way she did, the princess quickly got off her bed, grabbed a lit candle, and then walked out of her room.

She needed to find a cure, and quickly.

* * *

Princess Hilda sat on a wooden chair in the castle's library. Her desk was filled with books, with a few candles to illuminate them. She scanned through several pages, hoping to find any information on the deadly plague.

"Come on...!" she growled in frustration. "There has to be some cure to this wretched illness... I cannot let it wipe everyone out."

She studied many books—most medical and history ones—yet none mentioned the plague they were now suffering from. Eventually, Hilda threw one of the books across the room in aggravation. She felt absolutely useless. How could she fight against something she knew nothing about?

The red-eyed girl huffed and massaged her temples. Perhaps she should stop for the night.

Deciding to search for a cure with a fresh mind, Hilda neatly stacked the books, including the one she threw. Taking her candle, she blew out the others before leaving the library. When in her room, the girl slipped off her shoes, then changed out of her formal dress and put on a white nightgown. After blowing out the candle, she crawled into bed.

For what seemed like hours, she turned and twisted under her covers, desperate to find a comfortable position to relax herself. Yet constant thoughts of the plague kept her awake and anxious. The princess couldn't take her mind off of her people. How much longer would they have to suffer this terrible disease?

She prayed a miracle would happen for this condemned land.

_O gods above, please forgive us for our past sins. Forgive our ancestors for destroying the Triforce. And please...please spare us from this deadly plague._

Sleep eventually found her.

* * *

Only three days passed, and Hilda's condition became critical. Her illness worsened to the point where she could barely get out of bed. Her fever often made her delirious, while her throat burned constantly. Occasionally, she received brief spasms of pain in her body, sometimes passing out from the agony. And no matter how much she forced herself to come up with ideas to find a cure, the young woman unwillingly spent most of her hours sleeping. She also occasionally coughed up more of her blood, something that frightened her to no end.

Never had she felt so miserable. And so alone...

The young princess considered calling back the sick guards and servants, since no one could now protect her from catching the disease. But in the end, she decided not to. They were at home with their families. She couldn't bring herself to take that away from them when they needed their comfort most.

Hilda stumbled in the halls, tired of being cooped up in her room all day. It exhausted her, but she couldn't stand lying around, doing nothing. She had a blanket wrapped around her chilled body, while still wearing her nightgown.

Soon, the young woman began to tire of occupying the halls as much as her room. She then decided to visit the library, whether it was to keep searching for a cure, or just read a nice story to enjoy herself with.

Hilda was about to turn and leave, when she heard footsteps approaching near. She waited, until she caught sight of a person strolling across the hallway. Even with her blurry vision, the ill girl could make out the familiar red, dreadlocked hair. The princess wanted to cry at the realization of not being alone anymore.

The person nearly passed the hallway, when he stopped in his tracks and turned his head toward her.

Hilda suddenly felt dizziness overwhelm her.

"Your Grace...?"

"Yuga... You're back..."

She blacked out before she hit the floor.

* * *

Hilda awoke to a cold, wet rag being placed gently over her forehead. She tried to open her eyes and sit up, but the dark-haired girl couldn't manage to move any part of her body, not even her eyelids. So she quietly lay there, breathing evenly as she felt a person cover her in a layer of blankets. She knew it had to be Yuga. The young woman heard him drag a chair near her, and then silence filled the room.

How much time had passed since she awakened, Hilda didn't know. But eventually, she managed to open her eyes, recognizing her surroundings as her room. Next to her bed sat Yuga, who was watching her with intensity. When he noticed her opened eyes however, he gave her a small smile.

"Ah, I was beginning to worry you would never wake up. How are you feeling, Your Grace?" he asked.

Hilda opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was a dry wheeze, followed by coughs. She then only shook her head.

Yuga clicked his tongue. "Dear me, it seems you've contracted the illness, haven't you? I was afraid that would be your horrendous circumstance..."

The red-eyed girl looked at the ceiling, wondering how much time the sorcerer spent sitting by her side as she slept. Swallowing, she attempted to talk again. "Where...were you...all this time?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"Like I said before I left, my dear princess, I was out doing some errands," the wizard replied. "On my way back I briefly checked where the first unfortunate soul was said to have caught the disease. It turns out there was a very rare breed of monster living where the man was mining. It was said to have gone extinct hundreds of years ago. It also carried a special type of poison within its body that can spread to other victims simply by touch. I'm sure you can put two and two together."

Understanding dawned on Hilda. Now she knew why the books she read were of little use. She had been looking at the wrong sections. And yet, she still felt they should have at least mentioned the monster's poison.

"So that creature was the cause of all this... But, where is it now? If we let it live, it could continue to threaten everyone," she worriedly said.

"Oh, don't you fret over it. I made sure that nasty, putrid thing was the last of its kind."

Princess Hilda sighed in relief. "Thank goodness... It brings me comfort to know nothing like this will ever happen again. And yet, if only it had not been too late."

"Hmm?" Yuga questioned, raising his brow. The young woman turned her head to the pale artist.

"I'm dying, Yuga. Lorule is going to lose its only ruler. I'm...the last of the royal bloodline," she gravely uttered.

The man chuckled. "Now, now. You mustn't speak of such despair, my darling princess. It brings about such an unpleasant expression from you."

The girl sighed as she lowered her eyelids. "I'm sorry. I just—" Hilda gasped as pain suddenly began to spread everywhere in her body. Blinded by agony, she screamed as she thrashed about, nearly hitting the surprised artist as her arms flailed wildly. Yuga grabbed her shoulders, leaning over her as he attempted to still her violent movements.

"Relax, my sweet Hilda," he soothingly told her. Finally, she calmed herself down. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth after having another coughing fit.

"It still hurts!" the princess cried out. Her face scrunched in pain, making the sorcerer frown.

"Where is the pain most intense, Your Grace?"

"My...chest..." she said through clenched teeth.

Not wasting another moment, Yuga unbuttoned the front of her nightgown, stopping when her cleavage began to show. Then, he pressed his middle and fore fingers on her chest, brows creasing in deep concentration.

"What...what are you doing?" Hilda asked him, nearly breathless.

"Ridding you of this ugly illness," he answered. Soon, the part of her skin where he touched began to turn dark. The sorcerer then raised his fingers, and a strange form of thick, black liquid followed them. The young woman whimpered at the burning sensation as the liquid exited her body and floated in the wizard's hand. When the last of it left her, Yuga turned the liquid into solid matter, and then shattered it, the remains disappearing before they hit the ground.

Princess Hilda's eyes remained closed as she panted, exhausted from the ordeal. The dark part of her skin gradually turned back to its normal shade. When she felt her body relax, she looked at the sorcerer with half-opened eyes.

"Y-Yuga... How did—?"

"Hush now. You need to rest," the red-haired servant interrupted. He buttoned her nightgown, before bending down to pick up the damp rag from the floor—which had flung off the girl's head during her earlier thrashing—and wiped her bloody chin with it. When he made sure the girl was comfortable, he walked toward the door, his movements unusually sluggish and shaky.

Hilda watched him with blurry eyes. "Wait, Yuga. I..." she weakly called for him.

Yuga stopped at the doorway and turned his head to her.

"Sleep now, my beauty. I'll still be here when you wake."

Princess Hilda fell asleep before the door closed behind him.

* * *

She felt more...alive.

The dark-haired girl slowly opened her eyes. She removed her hand from the covers and placed on her head, and was surprised when it felt cool. Soon, memories of the previous day's events returned to her.

Sitting up, Hilda stretched her stiff muscles, before getting out of bed. She picked out a robe to wear over her nightgown, and then walked to the door, opened it, then closed it behind her. The young woman had a feeling she knew where the artistic wizard was.

She went to the library, and there she saw Yuga sitting on a couch. When she got closer, she noticed him painting a portrait of a longhaired woman. Hilda suspected it was based off of her.

Sensing her presence, the artist turned his head around to look at her. If he hadn't worn such heavy makeup, the girl would have seen the dark circles under his eyes. He smiled at her, before setting his portrait aside. "Good morning, Your Grace. How was your sleep?"

"Very well, thank you." The princess sat on the couch opposite from him, with a circular table separating them. "However, I don't feel quite myself yet."

"That is to be expected," the sorcerer stated. "You have only just been cured after all. It will take some time before you're completely well again."

"Yes, I suppose so," Hilda replied. "To be honest, I'm rather amazed that you hadn't caught the disease."

The artist scoffed. "Please, as if one as perfect as I am could possibly be tainted by such ugliness."

The princess sighed and shook her head.

"By the way," the wizard began, "what ever happened to the rest of the castle's occupants? I admit to being surprised when I saw none but you."

Hilda faced the floor. "They all got sick, so they left."

Yuga wore a grimace. "I see... No doubt those fools were the ones who caused you to get ill."

"Yes, perhaps..."

A short moment of silence fell upon them. Then, Hilda asked the man what had been on her mind since she got up from bed. "Where did you learn such magic to cure me?"

Yuga leaned his head back, replying, "From books and an old mentor of mine who died some years ago. I've had that ability for quite some time now."

Hilda stared at him. "You mean, long before the plague?"

"Yes, my lovely princess."

"But, Yuga... Why had you not informed me of your powers?" She stood up. "We...we could have saved so many people. I know you never liked commoners, but that's no excuse! How could you keep this a secret?!" she yelled at him, her emotions spilling out and getting the better of her.

"Because it would have killed me," the man simply answered. Hilda froze in place, eyes slightly wide.

"What?"

Yuga sighed. "Performing such a spell required me to use all of my energy. And that was only for one person. If I used it for several, it would end up killing me faster than the plague itself. I had suspected you might catch that hideous illness, which is why I saved my energy."

The princess regarded him with fluttering red eyes, before maneuvering around the table to sit next to him. "I see. Please pardon my outburst. I didn't mean to yell at you."

The artist shifted his eyes to the young woman while giving her a smirk. "Apology most accepted, Your Grace."

Hilda smiled a little. "And thank you for saving your energy for me. I am eternally grateful," she whispered.

Yuga turned his head to her. His expression was unreadable as he carefully moved a strand of dark hair from her face. "Of course, my lovely Hilda," he responded.

They sat in comfortable silence, both thinking deeply of the other.

* * *

"Yuga? Are you in there?" the princess called. She wore her formal dress as she stood in front of the door leading to the sorcerer's room, while holding something behind her back.

The door soon opened, and stepped out the dreadlocked wizard. "Is there something you need, Your Grace?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"No, I just..." she hesitated, "I wish to show you something." Removing her arms behind her back, she revealed a golden staff in her hands. Yuga eyed it with interest.

"And what might this be, Your Grace?"

"This staff—or large wand, if you prefer—is filled with powers. It is a treasure that was kept by the royal family for several generations. But now, I would like for you to have it."

"This priceless treasure, for me?" Yuga questioned in surprise.

The girl nodded. "This is my thanks to you for saving my life. Please, take it."

Without another word, the artistic sorcerer took the old relic from her hands. He held it for a moment, when the top of the staff suddenly emerged many colors of dancing flames, making the wizard jump a little.

"Its magic varies, depending on what kind of abilities the wielder has. It will also enhance your powers and make you stronger," Hilda informed him.

"Make me stronger, you say...?" With a big grin, Yuga swung the golden staff around, before admiring it. "My, my, such a thoughtful and generous gift. Are you sure there isn't any catch to this?" he chuckled.

"Well...I would like for you to use it to help cure the survivors." Hilda was a little startled when the man whipped his head to her with a look of shock and disgust.

"Me?! Touch those filthy lowlifes?!"

The princess slightly winced at his reaction. "Please, Yuga. You have such a powerful and wonderful gift. With the staff, you'll be able to help them without endangering your own life. And as far as I am aware, there is no other cure to this plague. I know you don't care to involve yourself with them, but I need you to heal everyone else. They're my people, Yuga. Please."

Yuga was silent, yet did not rid of his scowl. Desperate for his cooperation, Hilda walked over to him, then leaned herself against his chest, making the sorcerer flinch at the unexpected contact.

"Please... For me..."

A minute passed, and neither of them moved. The girl continued to lean against the wizard, while fearing he would refuse. She may be the ruler of Lorule, but Yuga was not the kind of person to be forced to do something he hated. Even if she ordered him, he could easily refuse and disappear without a trace.

But somehow, she knew he wouldn't.

Then, the redheaded artist lifted his hand and gently stroked her head. "You have been through so much, my dear, sweet Hilda," he softly said to her. "And to bring you happiness is always a great pleasure of mine."

Reaching down, he lifted her chin and smiled at her. "Besides, how could I refuse such a darling face?"

Hilda gave him her own smile. "Thank you so much, Yuga. I truly appreciate you doing this."

"But of course..." he purred. Suddenly, he let go of her chin and stepped away from her.

"Ah, yes, before I forget..." Yuga dug around in his pockets and pulled out a small, folded note. "That merchant's deformed pet bird arrived with this in its talons. I snatched it before it flew off somewhere." He handed the paper to her. "Since your name is sloppily written on the front, I assumed it was for you," the artist said with a smirk on his face.

Anxious to know of Ravio's wellbeing, Hilda quickly unfolded the paper and read its contents.

_Dear Princess Hilda,_

_I'm on my way back to Lorule Castle. It shouldn't take me more than two days by the time you read this, hopefully. I was somewhat successful with customers, I guess, if you count two to be so..._

_I heard about the plague that's been going on. I was terrified by the thought of you getting sick. I pray that you're all right and healthy. Don't worry about me though. I'm fine. I guess I just get lucky when it comes to avoiding stuff, whether it's illnesses or monsters._

_Anyway, I hope to see you soon!_

_The World's Best Merchant, Ravio~_

The princess sighed as she felt relief wash over her. She silently thanked the gods for his good health.

"Shall we go now, my dear beauty?" Yuga asked as he offered his hand to her.

"Yes. We must erase all traces of this awful plague," the young woman said as she took his hand. The artist's smile widened, before giving her hand a light kiss.

"Let us be off then."

Side by side, they made their way to the castle's exiting doors. For the first time in a long time, Hilda felt hope for her land.

It would be five months later when she would find another hope for Lorule, and the sorcerer would make great use of his powerful wand.

* * *

_AN: The basic plot was originally thought up by GerudoSpirit, who gave me permission to write it myself. I know this pairing isn't popular, yet I hope you all liked it all right nonetheless, and thank you for taking your time to read it. I would love to read your (hopefully kind) feedback too.  
_


End file.
